Lucky
Origin Lucky is a robot built in the year 2034 by Number Eight's engineer bots as a prototype combat and spelunking unit. History Around the year 2276, Lucky (then Unit 2694) was captured by Resistance forces (headed by Legion) and reprogrammed. He went on to serve Legion to his best ability until the year 2278, when not only did Legion become the leader of the Resistance, but also encountered Dalek and Alpha for the first time. After a brief fight in which the newcomers proved willing enough allies, Lucky and Legion proceeded to brief them on their whereabouts and whenabouts. This led to the near-suicidal idea of breaking into Number Eight's stronghold and using his technical facilities to go back in time and avert the horrific future they found themselves in. Once successful, Lucky was granted true free will by his friend Legion, and the two explored the brave new world of the present together, eventually joining EU Inc. Attributes Appearance Lucky is a metallic humanoid shaped robot with white polymer plates where skin on a human would be. This gives him a relatively human appearance from a distance (provided there is fog or a heat-haze) but also serves to allow for great flexibility. His eyes are glowing red orbs, and he stands well in excess of six feet, weighing close to 500 pounds. Equipment All of Lucky's necessary gear is built in. He has no need of external tools. Headquarters Like Legion, Lucky enjoys the comforts of EU Inc. underground facilities. He is given free access to the internet and all the robots he cares to program or design. Personality Lucky is a relatively somber individual, though much of that is just his somber appearance. Once someone gets to know him, he can be quite semi-humorous. Powers Lucky has the ability to extend his arms and legs to a length of nearly 300 feet, and to manipulate his hands and feet at that distance, allowing himself extraordinary jumps and climbing ability. He can see into the infrared and ultraviolet spectrum, and is made of a near indestructible metal alloy. He can freely interlink with mechanical systems of all sorts and instantly reprogram them to suit his needs, or operate them directly as long as he is linked. Skills Lucky is a very skilled programmer and mechanical engineer. He is also the world's best chess-playing robot. Relationships Allies *'Legion': Lucky counts Legion as both friend and master, no matter what Legion says to the contrary. He owes his freedom (from his point of view) to Legion and would do anything for him. *'Dalek': Thankful to be saved from non-existence, Legion considers Dalek a friend, even though the two have not met for a few years. *'AlphaNet':Lucky considers Alpha and the AlphaNet a friend, proof that good robots besides him exist. Were he to know the AlphaNet's true goals, he would likely agree they are efficient, but not necessarily in everyone's best interests. Enemies *'Number Eight': Ever since he was reprogrammed, Lucky has hated his old master. He knows that once the call to exterminate all mutants was logical, but now it is a bitter remembrance, and he would soon rid the world of his former master, that no other would have to know what it was like to live under a tyrant's rule. Factions *'EU Inc.': Lucky chafes under the leadership offered by EU. Though he will stay with Legion till the end of his days, Lucky has become more vocal recently about his thoughts concerning EU. He believes they may be up to something sinister, but he can't tell what. In the meantime, he enjoys what comforts he can from their overfull coffers. *'LuxCorp': Though he does agree that Number Eight should be destroyed, Lucky believes that any organization that would sponsor both Alpha and Dalek can't be all bad, and wonders if maybe this other organization might better suit his and his new master's interests. Category:Heroes